Gone But Not Forgotten
"Gone but Not Forgotten" is the first episode of the second season of Bates Motel. It aired on March 3, 2014. Synopsis Norman fixates on Miss Watson's death; Norma worries about the future of the motel when plans for the bypass move ahead of schedule; Bradley is driven to extremes as she searches for her father’s killer. Summary Norma gets an auto-call from the school informing parents of Miss Watson's untimely demise and that school is canceled for her funeral on Monday. She and Norman attend and he sobs ostentatiously in the rain drawing much attention. Four months later he is still inconsolable and has taken to visiting her grave obsessively. He's also way into his taxidermy and Norma is freaked out by all of this and wishes like he'd just act like a normal kid. Even Emma, who is still helping out around the now very busy motel, is weirded out by him. One day he goes to Miss Watson's grave and takes a photo of a man standing over it. He then takes this picture to shady Sherriff Romero who starts asking him about Miss Watson and Norman admits that he had been to her house because she helped him with a project. He acts all jittery and nervous. Later, Romero runs into Norma and is all "what's up with your son visiting Miss Watson's grave and being weird." Norma says she will try to make him act less strange. Meanwhile, she goes to Norman who finally admits he was at her house the night of the murder, she undressed where he could see her, and then all he remembers is running home. He feels bd because he believes if he had stayed he could've defended her from the "murderer." In the time between Miss Watson's death and the present, Bradley tried to kill herself by jumping off a bridge. She survived and was shipped off to a mental institution. Norman tried to write to her but she sent all of his letters back. When she gets out, she goes right to Gil to ask what happened to her dad. He notes her dad was not a nice man and unless she's willing to give up some ass he's not telling her anything else. Norman goes to visit her to say he will always be there for her, even though she obviously doesn't want him. Gil tells Dylan that Bradley is sniffing around and to make sure not to say anything to her about her dad. Dylan has figured out that the "B" in her dad's letters was Miss Blair Watson. Bradley's dad was having an affair with her and she was also Gil's girlfriend so he thinks that Gil did them both in. He meets with Bradley way off the beaten path and tells her all of this and to stop asking questions or she might get hurt. Bradley says she can take care of herself. And she does. She goes to Gil, gets him all aroused and then shoots him in the head. She then goes to Norman's house, smoking gun still in hand and asks if his offer of support is still good. Meanwhile, although business is good at the motel, Norma is angry to find out that the bypass-- which will take all of her business away-- is going ahead after all and ahead of schedule. She goes to a city council meeting and has a hilarious breakdown in which she accuses everyone there of pretending that the town is not being financed by drug money and accuses everyone of being assholes. Cast Main Cast *Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates *Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates *Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett *Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody *Nicola Peltz as Bradley Martin *Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Stars *Vincent Gale as Gil *Paul Jarrett as Tom Hutchins *Michael O'Neill as Nick Ford Notes * This episode was watched by 3.07 million viewers, making it the highest watched episode of the series till now. Videos Bates Motel Season 2 Promo Bates Motel - Season 2 Trailer BATES MOTEL Season 2 Teaser Trailer (HD 2014) Bates Motel Season 2 Teaser - Norma Bates Bates Motel Season 2 Teaser - The Family Bates Motel Season 2 - Requiem Trailer Bates Motel Season 2 Reopens Monday 9 8c March 3 Gallery GBNFS2EP1_1.jpg GBNFS2EP1_2.jpg GBNFS2EP1_3.jpg GBNFS2EP1_4.jpg GBNFS2EP1_5.jpg GBNFS2EP1_6.jpg GBNFS2EP1_7.jpg GBNFS2EP1_8.jpg GBNFS2EP1_9.jpg GBNFS2EP1_10.jpg GBNFS2EP1_11.jpg GBNFS2EP1_12.jpg GBNFS2EP1_13.jpg GBNFS2EP1_14.jpg GBNFS2EP1_15.jpg GBNFS2EP1_16.jpg GBNFS2EP1_17.jpg GBNFS2EP1_18.jpg GBNFS2EP1_19.jpg GBNFS2EP1_20.jpg GBNFS2EP1_21.jpg GBNFS2EP1_22.jpg GBNFS2EP1_23.jpg GBNFS2EP1_24.jpg GBNFS2EP1_25.jpg GBNFS2EP1_26.jpg GBNFS2EP1_27.jpg GBNFS2EP1_28.jpg GBNFS2EP1_29.jpg GBNFS2EP1_30.jpg GBNFS2EP1_31.jpg GBNFS2EP1_32.jpg GBNFS2EP1_33.jpg GBNFS2EP1_34.jpg GBNFS2EP1_35.jpg GBNFS2EP1_36.jpg GBNFS2EP1_37.jpg GBNFS2EP1_38.jpg GBNFS2EP1_39.jpg GBNFS2EP1_40.jpg GBNFS2EP1_41.jpg GBNFS2EP1_43.jpg GBNFS2EP1_44.jpg GBNFS2EP1_45.jpg GBNFS2EP1_46.jpg GBNFS2EP1_47.jpg GBNFS2EP1_49.jpg GBNFS2EP1_50.jpg GBNFS2EP1_51.jpg GBNFS2EP1_52.jpg GBNFS2EP1_53.jpg GBNFS2EP1_54.jpg GBNFS2EP1_55.jpg GBNFS2EP1_56.jpg GBNFS2EP1_57.jpg GBNFS2EP1_58.jpg GBNFS2EP1_59.jpg GBNFS2EP1_60.jpg GBNFS2EP1_61.jpg GBNFS2EP1_62.jpg GBNFS2EP1_63.jpg GBNFS2EP1_64.jpg GBNFS2EP1_65.jpg GBNFS2EP1_66.jpg GBNFS2EP1_67.jpg GBNFS2EP1_68.jpg GBNFS2EP1_69.jpg GBNFS2EP1_70.jpg GBNFS2EP1_71.jpg GBNFS2EP1_72.jpg GBNFS2EP1_73.jpg GBNFS2EP1_74.jpg GBNFS2EP1_75.jpg GBNFS2EP1_76.jpg GBNFS2EP1_77.jpg GBNFS2EP1_78.jpg GBNFS2EP1_79.jpg GBNFS2EP1_80.jpg GBNFS2EP1_81.jpg GBNFS2EP1_82.jpg GBNFS2EP1_83.jpg GBNFS2EP1_84.jpg GBNFS2EP1_85.jpg GBNFS2EP1_86.jpg GBNFS2EP1_87.jpg GBNFS2EP1_88.jpg GBNFS2EP1_89.jpg GBNFS2EP1_90.jpg GBNFS2EP1_91.jpg GBNFS2EP1_92.jpg GBNFS2EP1_93.jpg GBNFS2EP1_94.jpg GBNFS2EP1_95.jpg GBNFS2EP1_96.jpg GBNFS2EP1_97.jpg GBNFS2EP1_98.jpg GBNFS2EP1_99.jpg GBNFS2EP1_100.jpg GBNFS2EP1_101.jpg GBNFS2EP1_102.jpg GBNFS2EP1_103.jpg GBNFS2EP1_104.jpg GBNFS2EP1_105.jpg GBNFS2EP1_106.jpg GBNFS2EP1_107.jpg GBNFS2EP1_108.jpg GBNFS2EP1_109.jpg GBNFS2EP1_110.jpg GBNFS2EP1_111.jpg GBNFS2EP1_112.jpg GBNFS2EP1_113.jpg GBNFS2EP1_114.jpg GBNFS2EP1_115.jpg GBNFS2EP1_116.jpg GBNFS2EP1_117.jpg GBNFS2EP1_118.jpg GBNFS2EP1_119.jpg GBNFS2EP1_120.jpg GBNFS2EP1_121.jpg GBNFS2EP1_122.jpg GBNFS2EP1_123.jpg GBNFS2EP1_124.jpg GBNFS2EP1_125.jpg GBNFS2EP1_126.jpg GBNFS2EP1_127.jpg GBNFS2EP1_128.jpg GBNFS2EP1_129.jpg GBNFS2EP1_130.jpg GBNFS2EP1_131.jpg GBNFS2EP1_132.jpg GBNFS2EP1_133.jpg GBNFS2EP1_134.jpg GBNFS2EP1_135.jpg GBNFS2EP1_137.jpg GBNFS2EP1_138.jpg GBNFS2EP1_139.jpg GBNFS2EP1_140.jpg GBNFS2EP1_141.jpg GBNFS2EP1_142.jpg GBNFS2EP1_143.jpg GBNFS2EP1_144.jpg GBNFS2EP1_145.jpg GBNFS2EP1_146.jpg GBNFS2EP1_147.jpg GBNFS2EP1_148.jpg GBNFS2EP1_149.jpg GBNFS2EP1_150.jpg GBNFS2EP1_151.jpg GBNFS2EP1_152.jpg GBNFS2EP1_153.jpg GBNFS2EP1_154.jpg GBNFS2EP1_155.jpg GBNFS2EP1_156.jpg GBNFS2EP1_157.jpg GBNFS2EP1_158.jpg GBNFS2EP1_159.jpg GBNFS2EP1_160.jpg GBNFS2EP1_161.jpg GBNFS2EP1_162.jpg GBNFS2EP1_163.jpg GBNFS2EP1_164.jpg GBNFS2EP1_165.jpg GBNFS2EP1_166.jpg GBNFS2EP1_167.jpg GBNFS2EP1_168.jpg GBNFS2EP1_169.jpg GBNFS2EP1_170.jpg GBNFS2EP1_171.jpg GBNFS2EP1_172.jpg GBNFS2EP1_173.jpg GBNFS2EP1_174.jpg GBNFS2EP1_175.jpg GBNFS2EP1_176.jpg GBNFS2EP1_177.jpg GBNFS2EP1_178.jpg GBNFS2EP1_179.jpg GBNFS2EP1_180.jpg GBNFS2EP1_181.jpg GBNFS2EP1_182.jpg GBNFS2EP1_183.jpg GBNFS2EP1_184.jpg GBNFS2EP1_185.jpg GBNFS2EP1_186.jpg GBNFS2EP1_187.jpg GBNFS2EP1_188.jpg GBNFS2EP1_189.jpg GBNFS2EP1_190.jpg GBNFS2EP1_191.jpg GBNFS2EP1_192.jpg GBNFS2EP1_193.jpg GBNFS2EP1_194.jpg GBNFS2EP1_195.jpg GBNFS2EP1_196.jpg GBNFS2EP1_197.jpg GBNFS2EP1_198.jpg GBNFS2EP1_199.jpg GBNFS2EP1_200.jpg GBNFS2EP1_201.jpg GBNFS2EP1_202.jpg GBNFS2EP1_203.jpg GBNFS2EP1_204.jpg GBNFS2EP1_205.jpg GBNFS2EP1_206.jpg GBNFS2EP1_207.jpg GBNFS2EP1_208.jpg GBNFS2EP1_209.jpg GBNFS2EP1_210.jpg GBNFS2EP1_211.jpg GBNFS2EP1_212.jpg GBNFS2EP1_213.jpg GBNFS2EP1_214.jpg GBNFS2EP1_215.jpg GBNFS2EP1_216.jpg GBNFS2EP1_217.jpg GBNFS2EP1_218.jpg GBNFS2EP1_219.jpg GBNFS2EP1_220.jpg GBNFS2EP1_221.jpg GBNFS2EP1_222.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes